Only in America: Skinner's Story TPDoEQ
by Lady Norbert
Summary: As promised, here are the events of TPDoEQ vol. IV as told from the perspective of everyone's favorite invisible thief. Find out what happened when he and the object of his affections were separated during the visit to America.
1. Naptime

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

Editor's note: While Mr. Rodney Skinner was not in the habit of keeping a personal journal at any point in his life, this is how such a document might appear if such were his routine. The events outlined in this manuscript correspond to those in Miss Elizabeth Quatermain's personal diary regarding the American exploits of the _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen._

* * *

25 March 1900

Spent some time with Henry and Mina after lunch, as they're still working on my antidote. Left them alone after awhile, and went to see where Bess had gone. I was pretty certain she was in the library, bookworm she is, but I took my time getting there.

I was right, of course. She was sitting at one end of the huge davenport on the right side of the room, not far from the rug Nemo had made from the puma that attacked her in Peru. I let myself stand in the door and just watch her for a minute; she had no idea, from the look of things, that I was there.

I leaned against the door frame, waiting to see if she'd notice. She was so into her book that she didn't notice anything. She was curled up in a little ball, the book cradled in her hands. Now and then she'd twist a section of hair through her fingers, or tuck it behind her ear.

"There you are," I said finally, as though I'd been searching the sub high and low. She jumped slightly, but when she saw it was me, she smiled. "Have you been down here since lunch?"

She stretched a little. "Why, what time is it?"

"Half past three," I said, to which she looked a bit surprised. I walked over and sat at the other end of the davenport. She was reading something called _Sense and Sensibility_, by a woman author called Austen.

Since I wasn't visible apart from my clothes, I could sit there and look directly at her without her realising it. That was convenient, I thought. After a minute, though, she said, "What brings you down here?"

"Just bored."

"So read something."

I wasn't too keen on the suggestion. Books are all well and good, but I'm not as fond of them as she is. But I let her pick something out for me from the Dickens collection, _A Tale of Two Cities_. She made the comment that the one bloke in the story, Sydney Carton, is "extremely shady but very honourable underneath. Reminds me of someone I know."

Subtlety, thy name is Elizabeth.

So I sat there with her, pretending to read the book. Now and then I'd turn a page. What I did see didn't look too bad, honestly, but there were more interesting things to look at than a book about the French Revolution.

Then I had an idea. Actually, I had a number of ideas, but this one I could actually do without getting slapped.

I pretended to fall asleep, snoring lightly. I had my eyes open the whole time, not that she could tell; she seemed to think I really was sleeping. She looked at me for a minute, then chuckled and shook her head. She put aside her book and came to take the Dickens away from me.

And she was very close. So close that I could smell her - that odd mix of roses and cinnamon that's always on her clothing. I exhaled, and I saw the hair near her ear twitch in the moving air. She sort of froze; her eyes were huge. We were very, very close. If she would just turn...

No. Damn. She took the book and walked away. Then she got her own book and sat on a different chair, I guess so she wouldn't disturb me. I rolled over, already quite disturbed. I shouldn't have even been thinking about that, much less hoping.

* * *

2 April 1900 

Touring the city of Washington, mostly just driving around looking. These hansom cabs are rather small, not like the nice big vehicle we used to ride around in Athens, so our party had to be split up. I sat with Nemo in one and Bess and the Jekylls rode in the other.

Nemo's a great man, and one thing I've always liked is that he knows how to keep his mouth shut. If it had been me and Tom, I think he might have been badgering me a bit. Too smart for his own good, that one. Granted, I was kind of obvious about things down in South America, but all the same, that doesn't mean I want to be bothered with questions.

We had a fine time riding around the city, anyway, and going up in the Washington monument was rather corking. Bess is a funny little thing, couldn't decide which window offered the best view so she kept going round to each of them.

Tom came back for supper and said that his boss is apparently pleased with his work. The important part is that he gets to stay with us. We were all glad to hear it - he's a good egg, Tom is - and I think Bess was particularly happy about it. They're rather fond of each other.

He calls her "li'l sis" ever since his birthday last month. I'm a little surprised by it, because I really always thought they'd end up married. They may yet. He's probably better for her than just about anybody - he's a good man, brave, smart, and her father would have approved.

Allan would've never approved of me. He was my mate, sure, but I don't think I'm what he would have wanted for his only daughter. 'Course, the point is moot. I'm not about to ask her. Don't think she'd have me, for one thing, and for another, I'm definitely not the right man for the job.

Doesn't mean I'm looking forward to her meeting someone who is, though.


	2. Jailbird

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

6 April 1900 

Well, up until today, this has been fun.

We went to the White House, where the American President lives. Took the guided tour; I spent most of it keeping an eye on the tour guide. He kept cosying up to Bess. She didn't seem to mind too much, so maybe I should've left it be, but I couldn't, somehow.

After the tour ended, we had a bit of a chat among the League about going back to the sub for lunch, and I excused myself to the water closet. Came back just in time for all kinds of trouble - somebody made off with some of the gilt silverware from the State Dining Room. They noticed it was missing right after we were in there, so we all got jostled into a room to be questioned. We all stood there looking at each other, and then one of the guards threw down something he said was found "at the scene of the crime."

I recognized it right away. It was mine - one of the handkerchiefs Bess gave me for Christmas, with my monogram. I put my hand in my pocket, and sure enough, it was gone. She and I looked at each other; she was pale as death.

"That's mine," I said quietly.

I saw the other League members exchanging looks, like they'd been afraid this would happen. Bess was frozen, I think she was in shock.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, sir," someone said. I found myself being shuffled out the door.

"I didn't do it," I said. From the doorway I looked back at her one more time; she was staring at me. "I swear it!"

They took me "downtown," to the jail on East Street. Tom came along, which helped a little; it's never a bad thing to have a government agent on your side. At least they treated me decent. They searched me, but I didn't have anything on me - how could I, when I didn't do it? I'm a thief, but I'm not stupid. Even if I'd wanted to nick something from the White House, I wouldn't have done it with everyone watching.

Hell, I wouldn't have done it, period.

The long and short of the matter was that I ended up in a little corner cell, with a bench to sleep on and not much else. Tom couldn't stay; he had to get back to the ship and tell the others what was going on. Maybe he believed I was guilty; I couldn't say.

"You'll be all right," he told me before he left.

"Do me a favour, Tom," I said. "Look after Bess. You know how she gets into trouble without even trying." He nodded - he _does_ know that, after all - and with a shake of my hand, he was gone.

I took off my coat and folded it up to make a pillow, then lay down on the cot and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long day, and a long night.

* * *

7 April 1900 

She shouldn't have done that.

I was sitting in the cell, trying not to think about what was going to happen to me. How was I going to prove I didn't do anything?

"You've got a visitor, Brit," I heard the guard say. Brit - well, I was the only English prisoner. I looked up, and I could barely believe what I was seeing; he was opening the cell door, and Bess was stepping inside. Half an hour, he said we had.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked her. Not that I was complaining, mind. Right about then, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"I wanted to see if you were all right," she said. She sounded a little funny, almost nervous. We sat down, and she passed me a basket. "I brought you a few things."

"You shouldn't have come. Not that I'm not glad to see you - been miserable in here, if you want to know the truth." I was glad to see her, but I didn't really want her to see me. Not like that, not there.

"I just thought somebody ought to look in on you." She's a right stubborn little thing, honestly.

I asked how the others were taking it. I knew they probably believed I was guilty, but she shook her head. "I think they don't know what to think. We were all a little shocked...give them time, they'll come around."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes." She was so calm about it, didn't hesitate for a second.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but...why?"

"Well, it's not hard to have faith in someone who's never let you down." Bess is the only person in the world who would say such a thing about me. She reached out to touch my hand; I took hers and didn't let go. I had to hold onto her - right then, she was all I had. And all I needed.

"We are going to get you out of here," she told me. "I promise."

Much too soon, the half-hour was over. We stood up, and I really didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't figure out how to tell her what it meant that she'd come, that she believed. Hard as it was, I told her not to come back; I didn't want her in that dark place. I much preferred to think of her outside, free, standing in the light.

The moment for goodbye came, and I couldn't say it. Instead, I kissed her hand, trying to tell her everything without saying anything. The guard escorted her out, and the light which had filled my cell faded from view.

He came back, looking mildly amused. "She's a pretty thing," he said.

"Yeah. She is." I didn't feel like talking, but he didn't give me an option.

"Who is she? Your sister?"

"No."

"Not your wife?"

Thanks for pointing that out. "No."

"Who is she, then?"

"Bess."

He looked a bit irritated, which I liked. "I mean, what is she to you?"

I didn't answer right away, but when I did, I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

"Everything."

Later, I decided to look through the basket she'd brought, see what was in there. I didn't exactly have anything better to do. She'd packed in a few oranges, books, paper, and - sweet, sensible Bess - my jar of face paint. Now I could wash without worrying about giving away my secret.

Oh, funny girl. One of the books was _A Tale of Two Cities_, the one I'd "fallen asleep" while reading. Suppose that's her idea of a joke; well, it did make me grin a bit.

Hell. I'll read it.

* * *

8 April 1900 

Gonna go mad in here.

If I somehow don't, though, Bess gets the credit. I'm not a fast reader, so working my way through the French revolution is killing time. I do sort of relate to that Carton fellow, like she said.

Sawyer came to see me last night, which was good of him. The guard gave us half an hour, same as he gave Bess. "I offered to bring Elizabeth with me," he said, "but she said you made her promise not to come back."

"Yeah, I did. Bad enough I'm in here - I don't want her in this place."

"Well, we're working on getting you out."

"Thanks."

There wasn't much to say, really. "Everyone all right?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He knew what I was really asking. "She misses you."

He's a good egg, Tom.

* * *

9 April 1900 

Finished the book this morning. Definitely feel for that Carton chap. I guess when he told that Miss Lucie that there's nothing he wouldn't have done to protect her or the people she loved, he meant it - he let them cut off his head to save her husband. I admit there's not much I wouldn't do for Bess, but her husband? If she married Sawyer, maybe.

Tom showed up in the late afternoon. I thought it was just a regular visit, until he pointed out that my cell door was left open. I dunno how he did it, but he got the real thief, confession and all. He'd come to take me back to the ship.

I pulled myself together fast as I could and got the hell out of there. The sun was warm and everything just looked really, really good. We climbed into a hansom cab and headed for the river, him telling me that everyone had pitched in to help get me out, even though they'd had their doubts initially.

"_She_ didn't, though." I knew who he meant.

"I know. Hell if I know why."

He said she was mad at everyone else for not believing, and I had to laugh. I can't picture Bess mad at anybody. Then he said she'd threatened to go hunting for the real thief by herself, if he didn't help her; _that_ I can imagine.

"So that's why you did it."

"Well, yes and no," he said. Eventually, he said, he'd realised that I couldn't have been the thief. "Because if you really had done it, it would have really hurt Elizabeth. And I know you'd never do anything that would hurt her that much."

Have I mentioned that Sawyer is a little too smart for his own good?

He figured everyone would be in the main stateroom, and he was right - it was teatime. "I'm back!" I said, holding out my arms. "Didja miss me?"

It's funny, but I almost think they did, they were smiling so much. Nemo came and shook my hand directly, saying "Welcome back." Jekyll did the same, and said, "It's good to have you back, you old scoundrel."

"You know you love me, Jeks."

Then Mina gave me her hand, and I made a production out of kissing it and asking how she managed to live without me; I'm not even sure what she said, but she seemed amused. Bess was standing beside her, and when I'd finished teasing Mina, she offered her hand as well.

We just stood there for a minute. "Kept yourself out of trouble, Bessie?" I didn't know what to say to her.

"Of course." After that, Tom and I were given our tea, and he told them all about the confession of the real thief. They really did seem like they were glad to have me back; we spent most of the rest of the day just goofing off in the stateroom.

* * *

11 April 1900 

Bess said last night that she was getting up early today to go to church. Nobody else seemed interested, so she probably thought she'd have to go alone, and I know she doesn't like to do that. She looked plenty surprised when she came out of her room and saw me waiting for her, but she seemed happy when I said I'd take her.

Afterwards, it was such a nice day we decided to walk back. I have to say it felt good, walking along the river - free to breathe the air. Having a certain girl on my arm didn't hurt either. I talked to her, a bit, about how it felt in jail, and she listened, and nodded. I didn't tell her much, but I think she understood. We sat by the river and watched some geese swim; at least, she watched the geese.

The wind picked up, and we were showered in cherry blossoms from the trees behind us. She put one in my buttonhole, and I accused her of trying to turn me into a dandy, which amused her. We fell silent.

"Don't think I thanked you for coming to see me," I said after awhile.

"I was worried about you."

"Thought I'd go mad in there, honestly." I told her I'd missed the sky more than anything; that was almost true. The sky definitely placed second.

Eventually I thought we ought to head back. "The others'll wonder where we are, probably accuse us of eloping," I told her. Then - I don't know quite what possessed me to do it - I asked, "Want to?"

Startled her, that did. I was actually half-serious, but all she said was "What?" so I told her I was just teasing. I thought...well, to be honest, I don't know what I thought. Just that maybe I'd get an idea from her about, well, what she'd think of such a thing. From the look on her face, she just seemed surprised.

As we left, though, she took my arm again and told me she was glad I was back.

"So am I, love." And I meant every word.


	3. Rivalry

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

13 April 1900

Bess disappeared into the library after dinner; we'd all been talking about our plans to travel by train to Tom's old stomping grounds in Missouri, but when the conversation had faded and the meal was over, she left. Sawyer, Jeks and I played cards for awhile; around ten, everyone said goodnight. I went down to the library to see if she was still around, and found her dozing over that Shakespeare book she likes so much.

I hate to wake her when she's sleeping. She looks peaceful. I took the book and put it away, and I thought about just leaving her there, but then I thought she'd probably be uncomfortable when she woke up. So I picked her up to take her back to her room, like my dad used to do when I was a kid and fell asleep in front of the fire.

She fits in my arms pretty neatly. She mumbled in her sleep, and then she put her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. It was like when I carried her after the puma attack in South America, only better because, after all, she wasn't soaking wet or bleeding this time.

I was about halfway to her room when I bumped into Tom, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "She fell asleep in the library."

"I wasn't going to ask."

She shifted in my arms, and I looked down at her. Just for a lark, I grinned at Tom and said, "She followed me home, can I keep her?"

He started to laugh, but covered his mouth with his hands so he wouldn't wake Bess. "Why don't you ask _her_ that?"

"Yeah, right. Night, Sawyer."

"Night." He headed for his own room, and I made my way to hers.

I settled Bess on her bed and managed to convince her to let go of my neck, then found one of her extra blankets and covered her. "There you be, princess," I told her quietly. She smiled in her sleep.

All right, I admit it, I gave in to temptation. Just this once. She kissed me goodnight one time, so I returned it. She doesn't need to know.

* * *

18 April 1900

Rail is a nice way to travel. But I hope we get there soon.

* * *

24 April 1900 

Okay, we're here, we've seen St. Petersburg. Can we go now?

Not a bad place, really. Actually, it'd be quite nice except for one thing. The hotel is clean and comfortable, the people who own it are nice, and you'd think Tom was some kind of national hero the way he's been welcomed. Of course, we've all been welcomed...some of us more than others.

The regular mayor of the town isn't here, he's off with his wife at some family funeral. So the deputy mayor, Ben Everett, took on the duty of formally welcoming us to town. Fine. He welcomed us. Now somebody tell him to go away. I don't like him. None of us like him.

Well, Bess kind of does. He sure pays a lot of attention to her. We haven't been able to get rid of him, actually. He's always coming to the hotel to see us. Bollocks - he comes to the hotel to see _her_. Usually he worms an invitation to stay for dinner, which he accepts every time, and then sticks around afterward to talk to her. She seems flattered by this. He's good-looking, I guess, and smart, and real attentive.

I rather hate the bastard.

* * *

26 April 1900 

Managed not to catch sight of that poncy Everett today, which meant it was a good day. Tom and I went out on the front porch after lunch and sat around, just talking. He really is a mate sometimes. He told me flat out he doesn't like Everett and doesn't trust him; he wishes the bloke would go away and leave Bess alone.

"Can't we tell _him _that?"

"Nope, sorry, I don't think we can. She could, if she wanted, but you know Elizabeth - even if she wanted him to stop coming, she probably wouldn't say anything because it's not _polite_." He rolled his eyes.

"Too right," I agreed, grinning. "Girl's too bloody courteous for her own good."

He grinned back, and got a wicked look in his eyes. He stood up real straight, imitating Everett's perfect posture, and started affecting the way he talks. "Oh, hello, I'm the most important person in this entire town. But enough about me - what do _you_ think of me, Miss Quatermain?"

"Oi, that's him!" We both started laughing.

"Pompous ass," Tom said as we calmed down. "I'd love to tell him what _I_ think of him - bet you would too."

"Not enough swear words in the world for that."

He grinned again, then shaded his eyes. "Here comes Elizabeth. Doesn't look too happy, either."

I looked, and he was right; she was pretty steamed up about something, to judge by the way she carried herself. The closer she got to the hotel, though, the more she seemed to relax, like she left whatever was bothering her far enough behind. "Where've you been, Bess?" I asked her.

"Oh, just out for a walk," she said. Then she claimed she came back because she got bored walking by herself. Bessie doesn't tell lies often enough to be good at it, but we pretended we believed her. Tom asked why she didn't get one of us to go with her, and she said she didn't want to disturb us. That part I could buy.

"You never disturb us - does she, Skinner?"

"Never." She smiled at us then, and sat in the chair next to mine. Still don't know what had her upset, but she seemed to forget about it.

* * *

27 April 1900 

Everett invited himself to dinner again, the sod. And as if that wasn't bad enough, after we finished eating he asked Bess to go for a walk with him while it was still light. I had my napkin in my hand, and I kind of crushed that instead of his head, which is what I really wanted to crush. We stayed at the table, not really saying anything, for maybe twenty minutes.

Just in case I wasn't already irritated, Mrs. Singer - the landlady, sweet old woman - came over to clear our dishes and noticed right away who was missing. "Oh, the young lady is out with Mr. Everett, is she? You know," she said to Mina, "I do believe he's looking to settle down."

If Mina said anything in response to this, I didn't hear it. I got up then and went outside, thought I might throw up. No sense in ruining my coat _and_ the table, after all.

I stood on the porch of the hotel, hands in my pockets. The sun was on its way down, which meant they'd soon be on their way back. Good.

The door opened, and Tom came to stand next to me. "They're not back yet?"

"Not yet."

"Soon, I'd wager. She wouldn't stay out after dark with him, not without a chaperone."

"Right."

"I don't trust him either."

"Good."

"But I'm not jealous of him." I heard the grin, even though I didn't see it.

"What, you think I am? Jealous of what?"

"I have no idea." All right, he's not stupid.

We stood there in silence. Finally, I asked him, "Do you think she knows?"

"Knows?" He paused. "Oh. I don't know, honestly. I don't think so."

I nodded. "Don't tell her."

"Oh, I won't. You should, though."

"What good would that do?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah, right." We went inside; the others were still at the table. I followed Mina, Henry and Nemo into the back parlour, where Mrs. Singer brought us a tea tray; Tom decided to wait for Bess, to try and keep Everett from inviting himself to join us again.

Mina was just starting to pour the tea when they came in. Bess looked a bit flustered, and red in the face; she pulled off her gloves and sat down, not really looking at anyone. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"I suppose so. It's a lovely evening."

Mina handed her a cup of tea, and said she was of the opinion that Everett likes Bess. Good thing I didn't have my tea yet at that point, because I might have broken my cup at the look on her face. Bess was actually _smiling_ about that fact. Her smiles shouldn't be wasted on that idiot...you'd think she was surprised that someone was interested in her. She said he was well-spoken and solicitous, but at least she didn't say she liked him too.

Mina kept handing out tea. Then she told Bess what Mrs. Singer had said, about Everett wanting to settle down.

"Indeed?" she asked. I was just starting to drink my tea when she added, "That could explain why he was inquiring whether I wanted a home and family of my own."

I lost my grip on the teacup at that, and it smashed on the floor. I muttered something about not holding it right and started to clean up, but Mrs. Singer brought a dustpan over and made me stop touching the broken pieces.

_Solicitous._ He'd better watch what he's soliciting.


	4. Waltzing

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

28 April 1900 

Can I eat one meal in this bloody town without being reminded that Everett exists?

We'd just set down to breakfast when Mrs. Singer came bustling over with a handful of weeds. Least, I thought they were; turns out they were a bouquet of wildflowers Everett left for Bess. Idiot doesn't even know what kind of flowers she likes best (pink roses). I still say they look like weeds, but she seemed happy with them.

* * *

30 April 1900 

Well, it would seem there's going to be a rather big to-do here in town in a few days. Everybody's getting dressed up fancy to go to a ball. We talked it over at lunchtime and the others all want to go.

I'm not crazy about it. I don't know how to dance.

Once again, though, Sawyer's too smart for his own good, and he pulled me aside after lunch. "You _are_ going to this thing, aren't you?"

"I dunno, maybe I'll skip it."

"You think Everett's going to skip it?" he asked pointedly.

I didn't know how to answer that, so he kept talking. "Damn it, Skinner, would you just do something about it already?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You could try telling her the truth. Come on, man, it's not like the rest of us don't know."

I snorted. "You ever read the storybooks, Tom? Guys like Everett - they're the ones that get the girl. Not the guys like me."

"Here's a revelation for you, Skinner. This is real life, not fiction."

"I'm not good enough for her!"

I really hadn't planned to say that, but it did have the bonus of shutting him up, so I plunged ahead. "I'm bloody transparent! I'm a thief! I've got nothing to offer her!"

He was quiet for a minute. "You're right," he said. "You've got nothing to offer her...except the one thing she really wants."

I looked at him. He looked at me. "Are you crazy?" I asked finally.

"Are you _blind_? She adores you." He grinned. "But if you don't want to take my word for it, find out for yourself. Take her to the ball."

"Ahh...that's another thing. I can't dance. I mean, I know I danced at Christmas, the polkas and whatnot, but that was just galloping around the room. I can't do any of those fancy ball dances."

"Oh, is that all? No problem. Come with me."

* * *

_Later _

I was half-afraid Tom meant to teach me how to dance himself, but instead, he took me up to see Mina. She and Jeks were in their room, and when Sawyer explained what was on his mind, they both agreed that she should show me how to waltz, at least.

"It's about time you did something about this, Skinner," she said lightly. "And goodness knows, we all want that Everett character out of our lives. Henry, dear, if you'd find us some music?"

Not the most complicated thing I've ever done, I admit, but I was nervous. I stepped on Mina's feet more times than I could count. She was really tolerant, though, and didn't complain once. Eventually I did start to get the hang of it; being a thief does come in handy at times like that. I'm so accustomed to stealth that it lends itself a bit to gracefulness.

By dinnertime, Mina declared I'd improved dramatically, but I still felt really uneasy. "We'll practice more tomorrow," she promised.

* * *

1 May 1900 

Bess went to do a bit of shopping this afternoon, so while she was gone, Mina and I resumed the dance lessons. The ball's tomorrow, but by the time we were done, she assured me that I had learned to waltz as well as Everett. "So what's your plan for the ball?" she asked.

"Don't really have one," I admitted. "Just...going to try to figure things out."

"All right, let me help." She explained the basics about a formal ball, how I needed to get to Bess before Everett did and ask her to be my partner for something called a Grand March. "After that, she's your lady for the evening - the Grand March and the first and last waltzes are yours. We'll get Tom and Henry and Nemo to try and partner her on as many of the other dances as possible, to keep her away from _him_. After the last waltz, you can escort her back here." She cocked her head and smiled teasingly. "Think you can handle this?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"And if it all goes well tomorrow night?"

"If it all goes well - and let's face it, that's a huge if - then...I guess...I'm going to have to have a talk with her the day after."

"Good." She didn't look teasing anymore, but almost approving. "We've been waiting for it, you know."

"Since South America?" I knew I was too obvious when Bess almost died, but I wasn't really in the mood to control myself.

"South America?" she repeated. "Oh, no. I can't speak for the others, but I've been expecting this since Egypt."

* * *

2 May 1900 

We ate supper early, and then everyone went upstairs to get ready.

I had a bath, and put fresh greasepaint on my face and neck. I realise I must be the strangest-looking thing in town, and if it were any other girl in the world, I reckon I'd be humiliated to go out looking like this. But it's Bess, and...well...she's different, is all.

I heard her tell Mina her dress was pink, so I decided to wear a green suit, because pink and green look sort of nice together. I dug out my dress gloves and put them on, and cleaned my dark glasses, and that was really all I could do. I went downstairs to the other men, where the ladies were, of course, making us wait.

Bess came down first. She was wearing pink, like she'd said, and I couldn't stop myself from watching her walk down the stairs. Never saw that dress before. She had my mother's locket on a ribbon round her neck, and some of her hair was hanging down on her shoulders...never saw _those_ before either. Not that they were completely bare, but, well, I was looking at a little more of Bess than I'm used to seeing.

"Here's our bonny English rose, then," I said cheerfully, trying to hide both my nerves and the fact that I was out and out staring at her. She blushed, but smiled, and waited with us until Mina made her appearance.

The dance hall was done up pretty nice, I have to say. Everyone was talking all at once, so the place was rather noisy. Mina had told me that married couples aren't supposed to do the Grand March together, so she accepted Nemo's invitation to be his partner, and Jeks asked Mrs. Singer to be his. Tom and Bess were standing a few feet from me, and she was apparently explaining all of this to him. Then he put his name on her dance card, and she put her name on his, and then he walked over to where some girls were giving him the eye.

I spotted Everett, who was alone, and I knew he was going to make a beeline for Bess as soon as he realised she was alone too. But when I tried to say something, my voice got stuck in my throat. So I did the only thing I could think to do - I took her hand and looped her arm through mine. She didn't seem to mind; she smiled when she saw it was me.

"You're supposed to ask first, you know," she said primly.

My voice came back. "Oh, right, sorry. Do you mind if I hold up your arm for awhile?" She just laughed and shook her head. As we lined up to go in to dance, I saw Everett catch sight of us. He didn't look too happy that I'd beaten him to the punch, and that made it that much sweeter for me.

So we went through the Grand March, which was kind of boring. From what Mina had said, it was basically just a way for everyone to show off how good they looked to everyone else. Then there was a Schottische dance, which Bess said she doesn't know how to do, so we sat that out. After that it was time for the first waltz, and I started to get nervous again. Mina caught my eye and gave me an encouraging smile, which I appreciated, but I was still worried that Bess would notice how badly I was shaking.

She didn't. And when the music started, and we were actually dancing, the shakes stopped. I guess I was doing all right, because she looked surprised. "I'm impressed, Mr. Skinner - I had no idea you could waltz so well."

"Well, I haven't told you all my secrets, you know." Not yet, anyway.

"I'm beginning to suspect that." She smiled at me.

After the waltz ended, we joined the others, and Henry invited Bess to dance with him for the polka that was about to start. So they went off spinning around the room, and I relaxed a little; she wasn't with Everett at least. "How did it go?" Mina asked.

"Pretty well, I think." I grinned at her. "Thanks."

They came back after the polka, and - as Mina had suggested the day before - the men passed Bess's dance card around between them. Tom had her for two dances, Henry for one more, Nemo for one, and our landlord, Mr. Singer, even claimed her for a polka toward the end of the evening.

Unfortunately, Everett found us then, and asked if she could spare him a dance. For some reason there were some spaces left on her card, and she agreed to waltz with him in the second "set," as it was called. It was one more dance than we hoped she'd have with him, but at least it was only one.

The break ended, and off she went with Nemo for the Spanish waltz. Then there was another of those Schottisches she doesn't like, so she sat talking with Tom's friend Becky until it was time for her first reel with Tom. Then Everett came to collect her for their waltz.

Now, when Bess danced with Henry and Nemo and Tom, I didn't pay much attention. But I watched every step she took with Everett. And while I was watching, I happened to overhear someone say his name.

There were two older women sitting just within my earshot, discussing the deputy mayor's love life. "There he is dancing with that English girl."

"They say he's very taken with her."

"I don't really see why. She's a mousy little thing, isn't she?"

"I think he could do better."

If they hadn't been women, I might have asked them to step outside. I guess it was obvious that I was getting mad about something, because I saw Everett look over at me with a kind of funny expression. He must have said something to Bess, because when they turned she glanced at me too, looking a little concerned.

He brought her back in one piece, and she seemed a bit quieter than before, but still looked like she was having a good time. Jeks took her out to try one of those Schottische dances that she says she doesn't do well, and I was bored with standing around, so I asked Mina to try it with me. She seemed extremely entertained by my attempt. Then there was another reel, and another polka, and then it was time for the last waltz. As I watched, everyone around her met up with their partners until Bess was left standing all by herself.

_Now or never, Skinner_, I told myself. I tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, I bowed. She seemed a little flustered, but smiled, and we went out on the floor.

It was a quiet dance. I didn't even hear the music too much. I had other things to occupy my attention. Those biddies think Everett could do better? Better than _her_? Not bloody likely. We wheeled around the dance floor, and I wondered what she was thinking. What she was feeling.

I guess she felt the need to say something after awhile, because she started looking around at the other dancers. She commented on how attractive and graceful the American girls were; I hadn't really noticed. Then she said, "All the different colours of hair and dress; it feels as though I'm back in my aunt's hothouse, among the orchids and hibiscus and stargazer lilies."

"Hmm," I said, looking around. "Yeah, I see what you mean." I did too, sort of. I thought about the flower analogy, and as we bowed at the end of the song, I dared to say what I was thinking. "I prefer English roses, myself."

I had to smile at the look on her face, which told me clearly that she understood exactly what I meant. She didn't seem to mind, either. She took my arm and we left the dance floor. "Could we get some air?" she asked timidly. I told her that of course we could, and we made to go outside.

We ran into Tom and Jeks out in the entrance hall; Mina and Nemo had already gone back to the hotel, and they invited me to join them for a drink. "Capital notion," I said, grinning. "First, though, I've got to see my lady back to the hotel." They grinned too, at that; I guess they could tell that the evening had gone pretty well.

"Better hurry," Tom said, suddenly dropping the grin. "Looks like someone else is after that privilege." He nodded toward Bess, and I turned to see Everett asking if he could escort her back. Before she could say a word, though, I took her arm and put it through mine again.

"Sorry, mate," I told him, "but the lady is with me."

He looked furious at this remark. He gave us a short little bow and said goodnight, and then vanished into the crowd.

Bess, on the other hand, looked delighted. She settled her arm more comfortably in mine and smiled; her grey eyes shone silver in the candlelight. "Shall we?" I asked.

We walked slowly through the dark streets to the hotel. I don't know about Bess, but I was trying to make it last; it was the first time I'd really been alone with her since we got to St. Petersburg, and even if we weren't talking, I was just glad to have the time with her. I'd gotten so used to the way things are on the sub - being able to be with her pretty much whenever I want - that I never realised how much I'd miss it.

How much I'd miss her.

We reached the hotel and I took her to the stairs. "Had a good time, Bess?"

"I've had a lovely time," she assured me. "Thank you, Rodney."

I grinned at her, and took her hand off my arm, but before I gave it back I bent, and kissed it. She blushed again, but she seemed to be glowing. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, of course. Good night." She started to go up.

"G'night, love." She turned then, and smiled at me before I watched her disappear up the staircase. I've been calling her that for so long - since before anything started to change for me - that I wonder if she knows what I mean when I say it now.

Well, she will before much longer.

I went to the pub down the street, where Tom and Henry were waiting for me. I ordered a Scotch on the rocks and, when it came, I looked at my friends and held up the glass. They clinked their glasses with mine, and I downed the drink. "Life," I told them, "is sweet."

"Sounds like it went well. So, are you going to tell her?" asked Tom, slyly.

"Speaking as her unofficial brother, Tom, is that your way of saying I have your blessing?"

He laughed. "Sure, Skinner. You're just what I always wanted for a brother-in-law." He winked, and Jeks chuckled.

An hour or so later, we headed back to the hotel, passing the dance hall. They were cleaning up, getting rid of the floral decorations and sweeping out the place. "You two go on ahead," I told them. "I'll catch up in a minute."

It wasn't hard to get one of the leftover flowers - they were being tossed anyway - and I found a rose that was just the same shade as her gown. Unlike Everett, _I_ know what she likes. Pink roses, not weeds.

I didn't want to just hand it to her; but I wanted to see her face when she got it. So back at the hotel, I took off the suit and washed away the greasepaint, then slipped down the hall to her room. I put the rose on the floor and knocked, then stood against the opposite wall, hoping no one would come along and run into me.

After a moment, she opened the door; she was still dressed, though her hair was down. She looked around, puzzled, then spotted the flower. I heard her gasp as she picked it up and smelled it. She looked around again, and even though she couldn't see me, I think she knew I was there, clever girl. She touched the flower very briefly to her lips and said, "Good night," then closed the door.

Back in my room, I opened my trunk and dug out all the money I had with me. It wasn't much, but I hoped it would be enough. Diamonds don't come cheaply.


	5. Misery

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

3 May 1900 

We all overslept some today; in fact, the rest of the League was still in bed when I dressed and left the hotel. That was good, because it meant I didn't have to try and explain where I was going. First, though, I had to sneak into Bess's room and steal her glove; I hope she never, ever finds out that I did that, because she'd be plenty embarrassed to know I was there while she was asleep. But how else was I going to get the right size?

There's only one store in this little town that even sells jewellery, so about an hour before lunchtime, I made my way there. I didn't have a whole lot of money, but I thought maybe I could find something. Bess isn't much on jewels anyway; I know she has a fair few she inherited from her mum, but she hardly ever wears them.

The shopkeep seemed a little amused by how uneasy I was, but I guess he gets that all the time. She liked Mina's ring, so I decided to try to find something sort of like that.

"Smart of you to bring the glove," the shopkeeper commented. "Most fellows don't think that far ahead, half the time they have to get the rings resized."

He helped me find a ring that was a little less than the amount I had on me. Plain gold band, with five tiny round diamonds in a row. Small, but pretty. It would suit her.

I handed over my cash, and the shopkeep put the ring in a little box I could carry in my pocket. "Good luck," he said, winking.

Much to my sincere annoyance, I bumped into none other than Everett as I left the store. "Good morning, Mr. Skinner," he said, cool as anything.

"Morning." I put my hands in my pockets, and felt the ring box there. He gave me a very strange look, then pushed past me into the store. Didn't quite know how to take that look, actually; it was like he knew what I'd just done.

I got back to the hotel just as the others were eating lunch. "Where've you been?" Tom asked.

"Had an errand to run," I told him, as casually as possible. He, Henry and Mina all looked at me and at each other, sort of grinning; Bess looked confused.

When he was done eating, Tom came over to me. "When're you planning to do it?"

"Um...tonight, I guess. After dinner. I need to think about what I'm gonna say, though, so can you kind of keep her busy?"

"Leave it to me."

Tom took Bess off to visit his friend Becky, so she didn't get to ask me any questions about where I'd been or what I was doing. I went up to my room. I wasn't hungry; I was nervous as hell. Never done this before, of course, and never really thought I ever would. I mean, if you think about it, it's kind of laughable. I could picture some scrawny newsboy back in London, hawking a paper.

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Invisible man gets married! Nobody knows what the bride sees in him!"

_Ha. Ha. Good one, Skinner. What the bride __sees__ in him...well, at least you've still got your sense of humour. _

So how was I supposed to do this? I considered, briefly, asking Henry how he'd proposed to Mina; but that wasn't really the same. Mina'd known for quite some time how Henry felt about her – of course, anybody with eyes knew how Henry felt about her. I had to first tell Bess what was going on in my head, before I could get round to any business on one knee. And that was assuming she seemed like she was okay with the idea. Most girls, I'd wager, would not be precisely comfortable accepting overtures from a man they couldn't really see.

Not that Bess _is_ most girls, but still.

I don't know precisely why, but suddenly I found myself wondering what Allan'd have to say about the situation. How would he have reacted, if I'd been able to go to him first?

_"So...Allan, old mate...er, about your daughter. Could you see your way clear to letting her marry me? _

_"Over my dead body, Skinner."_

_"Well, technically..."_

I shook my head. Obviously, I was losing my mind.

The only thing to do, I decided, was to just...do it. I'd just have to sit her down and give it to her straight. She wasn't stupid; the ball had to have at least given her a clue.

_Okay. Right. Here's the thing, Bess. I've just...these last few months have been really...oh, hell. I'm completely mad about you. Don't know how that happened, don't even know why it happened, but there you are. You're the most important thing to me in the entire bloody world and I need to know if there's a chance in hell you feel the same way about me. _

That might actually work. I gave it some more thought. It probably should have been all polished and grand, like something in one of her books. But I just don't talk like that, and she knows it. Might scare her.

She's a good girl, and she deserves better than me. But maybe she'd have me anyway.

I went down for tea at the usual hour, and it was all quite normal. Then, just as we were finishing up, in came Mrs. Singer to announce that - oh, joy and rapture - Everett was here to see Bess. She went alone with him into a back parlour, and one of his burly cohorts stood outside the door so nobody could hear what was said.

"The devil's he doing?" Tom muttered. No one knew.

* * *

4 May 1900 

I think I'm dead.

Bess was alone with that bastard for so long, the rest of us were sitting down to dinner when they finally came out. He more or less pulled her over to the table by her hand, and she told us what they had been discussing.

She's going to marry him.

Everett asked her to marry him and she said yes.

She's going to stay here in St. Petersburg for the rest of her life.

After a few minutes, I kind of stopped listening. Maybe I thought if I weren't listening, I wouldn't hear it, and if I didn't hear it, then it wasn't true. That doesn't seem to have worked, though, because it is.

Once Everett left, Bess went up to her room. It vaguely registered with me that she really ought to have eaten something, but I wasn't thinking clearly enough to say so. I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked.

"For a walk."

I didn't have a clue where I was going. I ended up not far from the hotel, near the river, at a spot where Tom said he and his pal Huck used to fish when they were kids. I still had the ring box in my pocket, and I took it out and looked at the diamonds in the moonlight. I was half tempted to throw it in the water, but something stopped me.

"It was a dream," I told myself. "She was just a dream, old boy. Time to wake up again."

I went to the pub, then, and just started drinking. I don't know how long I was there - an hour, two, three? - but by the time Tom showed up, I was pretty soused.

"Skinner, have you been here all this time?"

"Mr. Sawyer," said the barkeeper, "I'm glad you came to get him. He's hammered, and he keeps going on about a girl."

Tom told the barkeep to put my drinks on his tab - he is a mate. Then he pulled me off the stool. "On your feet, Skinner. Let's go, they're worried about you."

"Tom...I lost 'er, Tom. I was too late, he beat me to 'er."

"I know, I know." He was steering me out the door, but I kept babbling.

"S'not right, y'know? I know 'er better. Known 'er longer." We stumbled down the street. "Bess...Bess, what're you doin', lass? He can't love you like I do."

Somehow, he got me back to the hotel, and I passed out on my bed, still muttering. I woke up today when he knocked on my door. He just stood there in the doorway and looked at me; I was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" he asked.

"Unfortunately...I think I remember all of it." My head ached. "Tom, mate, I'm sorry -"

"It never happened," he said, easily. Good lad, he is. Then, more seriously, he said, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know."

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what, Tom? Maybe this really is what she wants - a normal life, with a husband she can actually see. Who am I to get in the way of that?" I looked up at him then; I reckoned my eyes were probably bloodshot, but nobody could tell. "If she's happy...it's enough."

"You think she's happy? Because I don't."

I shrugged. "Not for me to tell her how to live her life. If this is what she wants, I want her to have it."

He just looked at me like I was insane. Then he left, and I started searching for aspirin.


	6. Cornered

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

6 May 1900 

I'm starting to think Sawyer may be onto something.

He insists that there's more to this marriage situation than we realise, that something is really out of place. At first I didn't believe it...but I'm starting to get the same impression.

It's been two days now, and we've barely seen Bess. She turns up for meals, but doesn't say much. She enlisted Mina to be her matron of honour and to help her pick out a wedding dress, and Nemo to give her away. I can hardly stand to look at her, to tell the truth; I never felt anything in my whole bloody life that hurt this much.

It doesn't seem to matter, though, that I can't look at her. She doesn't look at me either.

There's a part of me that wants to be mad at her, really. Like she betrayed me. Like she led me on.

Except I know this girl, and I know she wouldn't do that.

So I have to wonder if Sawyer's right. One thing's for sure - the Elizabeth Quatermain who's here right now is not the same Elizabeth Quatermain I took to a ball a few days ago.

* * *

7 May 1900 

Three more days until this blasted wedding.

Two more days until we have to sit through a ruddy engagement dinner. As if we want to celebrate this.

Nobody in the League is happy about it. Least of all me, of course, but Mina and Jeks and Nemo - they're all irritated. We talk about it when Bess isn't around - which is most of the time; she's been hiding in her room a lot. I've noticed they all try not to look at me too much when it's being discussed.

Of course, for Bess's sake we put on happy faces when she's around - well, sort of. I don't look too happy, I know it. I don't much care, either. It's taking all my effort not to beat Everett to a bloody pulp when he comes to dinner; give me some credit.

* * *

8 May 1900 

She went out a little while ago to have her dress altered. Tom's fit to be tied. He kept telling me I ought to break down her door, or something, and _make_ her tell me what's going on.

"The hell am I supposed to do?" I asked him. "She wants a normal life. God knows that's something she'll never have with me, League or no League."

"Skinner...I don't know how many ways I can say this." He was fuming. "Elizabeth. Does. Not. Love. Everett." He paced around the room, muttering. When I didn't answer, he glared at me. "Dammit, Skinner, she loves _you_!"

"I don't think she does, Sawyer. No differently than she loves you, anyway." I looked at the card game we were supposed to be playing. "Hell, why don't you marry her?"

"Me? Are you crazy?"

"Can't think of a better way things could go, really." I was serious, even if it made my stomach hurt. "You'd treat her properly. You wouldn't take her away from us. And I could hang around and be Uncle Skinner to your little Sawyerlings."

He actually laughed, a little. "That would work," he replied sarcastically, "except that it would be wrong in more ways than I can count." He threw himself back into his chair. "You're the one she wants. Me, I'm her brother. Not complaining, either - I like the job."

We heard voices then, from outside the parlour; Bess was back, speaking briefly to Mrs. Singer. Then up the stairs straightaway, gone to hide again.

"Right, that's it," Sawyer snapped. "I'm going to do something about this." And he left. What he did, I don't really know, but it seems to have involved that friend of his, Becky; saw her leaving the hotel a while later.

* * *

9 May 1900 

Well, this is inconvenient.

Day started out badly and just went downhill. I woke up remembering that tonight's the bloody engagement dinner, and I would have to dress nice and smile and pretend to be happy about everything. Kind of a dry run for tomorrow.

I went back up to my room after lunch, to get my coat; thought I'd go for a walk, try to ignore everything. I was passing Bess's room on my way back down when I heard it. She was crying.

I stood outside the door for a minute, listening. I put my ear to the door to hear if she said anything, but she didn't...just kept on crying fit to break any man's heart. I was real close, then, to doing what Sawyer suggested, and trying to get her to talk to me - trying to tell her what I'd wanted to tell her days before.

Couldn't quite do it. Not sure what stopped me, unless it's just that I'm a coward. So I went downstairs. And who should I run into but Everett.

I stared at him for a minute. I was already angry that something had upset Bess so much she was crying; seeing him only made it worse. And I knew it was time I did something.

"Mr. Everett," I said, in the most controlled voice I could manage, "why don't we have a little chat, you and I?" Outside. Somewhere private."

He rolled his eyes at me, but said, "Very well, Mr. Skinner." He almost looked like he'd been expecting this.

We went out back, away from anyone who could hear us. "Now," he said in a bored voice that reminded me - just when I thought he couldn't be more grating - of Dorian Gray, "can we make this quick? I do have an engagement dinner to prepare for."

"Come right to the point, then. What do you think you're playing at?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. What the hell are you doing?"

"I believe I am getting married tomorrow. Oh, my goodness, Mr. Skinner, are you _jealous_?"

I very much wanted to beat the smirk off of his face, but I checked the impulse. I needed to find out what he was up to. "You don't love her and you know it. So what are you up to?"

I didn't know for certain that that was true. I'd suspected it - I knew his feelings for her couldn't come close to my own - but I wasn't completely sure that he didn't love her at all. He confirmed it with a snort. "Love? Please. We're not in a fairytale, Mr. Skinner. The princess is not going to kiss you and turn you into a prince. This marriage comes with a number of perks, I admit, but that isn't one of them."

I was so startled, I forgot to be angry. "What are you talking about, 'perks'? Just what exactly are you after, Everett?"

He shrugged. "Marriage to Elizabeth is a means to an end, nothing more. I may be playing the doting swain, but she herself doesn't have anything to offer me that I can't get somewhere else. I'm after a bigger fish here." Then he smiled. "I just have to take the blush off your English rose to get to it."

I snapped. Next thing I knew, my hands were on his throat. "Don't you _ever_ talk like that about her!"

I would have loved to strangle him, but I'd barely gotten a decent grip before much larger hands pulled me off of him. I should have known better than to think Everett's bodyguards weren't around; they yanked me away from their boss and held my arms behind my back. He straightened his tie and gave me a look, like I was a slug or something. For a minute he just stared; I guess he was thinking.

"Take him to the old Royal mine, gents. If he tries to climb out of the shaft, shoot him. We'll let him out after the wedding..._if_ his precious Elizabeth behaves herself for me." I wrestled against the grip I was in, but couldn't break free. He gave me a very nasty smile. "I'll be sure to let you know how _everything_ goes, Mr. Skinner."

My options were limited, but I needed to do something to the bastard. So I spit in his face. Last thing I remember, too, before I was knocked senseless. When I came to, I was in the mine shaft.

I'll say this for Everett - he's not stupid. If he'd had me put anywhere else, I could have stripped down and sneaked away without being seen. But I can feel the coal dust on my face; it's in my mouth. There's no water to wash. He trapped me, same as he trapped Bess.


	7. Cleared

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

9 May 1900? 

I don't know how long I've been in here. Don't know what time it is. Not entirely certain what day it is - is it still today? Or is it tomorrow?

When they had me in that jail in Washington, I thought there was no way it could be any worse. Shows what I know. At least there, I had three hots and a cot, and a window that let in some sunlight, and the occasional visit. In here, it's just...black. There's a little shaft of light where the exit is, and I can hear voices outside now and then; of course I'm being guarded.

I admit I'm curious to know how my absence is being explained. I might not be the most valued member of the team, but there's no way in hell the League won't notice I'm gone. Everett's going to have to come up with a beauty of an excuse for why I'm not around...unless he just pretends he doesn't know either. Probably the smarter plan, that.

If I ever get out of here, he is so dead.

* * *

_Later _

Keep thinking about stuff. Mostly remembering things, like I did when I was in jail, but I also keep thinking about this whole wedding scenario.

So Everett doesn't love her. The way he said it, doesn't even sound like he likes her all that much. Idiot. But what about Bess? Does she know he doesn't love her? And if she does know, why's she marrying him?

More than that, what's this "bigger fish" he's after that he can only get by marrying her? Does she know about _that_, too? I wonder if it's her money. Maybe he thinks she has more than she really does. For all I know, maybe he wants the _Nautilus_. Maybe he thinks that, since Nemo sort of regards her like his daughter, she'll inherit everything of his - which it's possible she will. But if that's so, then why would they be staying here in St. Petersburg instead of coming with us on the ship? So that can't be what he's after. But then...what _does_ he want?

Since, by his own admission, it isn't her.

Though he plans to take the blush off the English rose...oh, I'd love to rip him to pieces for saying that. Even if I didn't feel about her like I do, I'd still want to kill him for that just because - well, you don't say that about a lady. Especially a lady in the League. I'd be angry if he'd said something like that about Mina's honour too.

Maybe not _as_ angry, but still angry.

But I can't help wondering...how does she really feel about him?

* * *

_Later still _

Bugger.

I still never go anywhere without one of Bess's handkerchiefs in my pocket. Don't remember which one this is; obviously, I can't see the colour of the stitching. I can feel the thread under my fingers, though.

_R. S. _

I'm sorry, Bessie, love. Your invisible shield let you down this time.

* * *

10 May 1900 

Hell of a day.

I fell asleep at some point, not that I could tell time in the mine. The only clue I had was the light coming through the mine entrance, which got weaker as the sun went down and stronger as it came back up. I woke up to hear...gunshots.

There was some kind of scuffle going on outside, I could hear it, though I couldn't understand words. Strangest thing, I thought I heard Hyde's voice, and Sawyer's. Started to think maybe being alone in the dark so long had addled my brains.

'Course, that wasn't the case at all. It really was Eds and Tom, come to get me out. No time to spare, either, because the blasted wedding was underway. "You know Everett's forcing her?" Tom asked me once we were outside.

Well, I didn't, not really, but I wasn't too surprised, either. "Yeah, I figured as much," I fibbed. Explained a lot, actually.

Then he dropped the bomb. "Basically, if she didn't marry him, he was gonna kill _you_." He added that he didn't know too many details, but there was no time to think about them anyway.

"I'll kill the bastard," I growled, following him and Hyde. So that was the game plan - force her to marry him by threatening me, her best friend. He was as good as dead. You just don't _do_ something like that, not to my Bess. Not if you enjoy breathing.

We galloped back to town full-tilt, though we had to stop at one point when Eds changed back into Henry and climbed up on Tom's horse. I didn't want to be cruel to the mounts, but I was panicked that we wouldn't get there in time. The name "Elizabeth Everett" was stuck in my head, and for all I knew, it had become a reality. Not soon enough for my liking, we burst out of the tree line and dashed toward the hotel, where Tom slowed to a halt to let Jeks dismount; guess he wanted to go put on clothes again before going into the church.

I couldn't wait for them. I kept on going, and finally I reached the door of the church. I all but jumped off the horse and ran up the stairs, but before I could go in, I heard Tom ride up behind me. "Wait!"

He ran up to join me. "Let me go in first," he said quietly. "They think I'm sick; I'll find out how far along the ceremony's gotten. You come in when you think it's best." I didn't care too much for the plan, but I let him go. He left the door open so I could stand outside and listen as he apologised for breaking in, and asked the preacher to repeat the part he'd just said.

The voice came echoing from the front of the church. "If there be anyone here who has just cause why these two should not be joined, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

Ah. Perfect timing. I stepped into the doorway.

"I believe that's my cue," I called out. "I've got a few objections!"

Everyone in the bloody place was staring at me. The minister's jaw was on the floor; Everett looked ready to kill; the townspeople started whispering to each other in shock. Only Mina, Tom, and Nemo looked calm. As for me, I was heading up the aisle toward the altar, where a girl in a white dress looked like Christmas had come early.

"Rodney!" she cried, and - cleverly sidestepping Everett's attempt to grab her - she ran down to meet me. I put my hands on her shoulders to sort of stop her before we collided.

"You all right, Bessie?"

"I am _now_," she said breathlessly. She pulled off the weird hat she was wearing with a veil attached to it, ignoring the way people around us were murmuring. Behind her, Tom had stood up.

"Benjamin Everett," he said, the satisfaction evident in his voice, "you're under arrest." Everett tried to back away, but a few of Nemo's men had come from somewhere - they do that - and kept him from escaping while Sawyer cuffed him.

Bess gave kind of a little moan, and tilted her head forward so her forehead rested on my chest. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry." She sounded like she was starting to cry. I looked over her head at Everett, who was glowering at the pair of us, then back down at her. Much as I wanted to kill him, she had to take priority.

"Easy, love, easy," I said, patting her on the back. "It's all right. It's over."

* * *

11 May 1900 

Things are starting to get back to normal. Everett and his flunkies were convicted in court, and they're getting sent to state prison. The magistrate and the minister have both assured Bess that she's not married, either in the eyes of the law or the eyes of the church, and I don't know who's more relieved - her or me. She took the engagement and wedding rings he bought her and sold them back to the jeweller, and donated the money to the church because she's so happy not to be married.

Or so she says, anyway. I have to wonder. I mean, I know he was forcing her; she finally told us everything that's been going on, and in a nutshell, Everett was going to murder Sawyer and frame me for it unless she agreed to marry him. Turns out that what he wanted was Allan's old papers about Solomon's mine. He wanted to go and get some of those diamonds for himself, the sleaze. So I'm sure she is happy that he won't be getting what he wanted.

But she liked the guy. And I wonder if she had been starting to fall in love with him before all this happened. I mean, he was nice to her, in his sickening sort of way. He's smart. He's goodlooking. From what Mrs. Singer told Mina when she found out the whole story, half the girls in town were in love with the guy; why wouldn't she have started to fall for him? He's...everything I'm not, really.

Which means that if she _was_ falling for him, she'd never fall for me. I can't very well go to her now and say, "So...Bess...want to marry me instead?"

Doesn't change much on my end. I'll still be her invisible shield until I get killed in the process. I'll still make her laugh and beat her at backgammon. And I'll still live in dread of the day when she finally lights on a bloke who deserves her.


	8. Hesitating

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

14 May 1900 

We're leaving St. Petersburg soon; three days, in fact. Before we go, the town is throwing some kind of goodbye bash for us. Well, it's really for Tom, but they're pretending it's for everyone.

Bess is beside herself. People keep asking her to tell the story of the marriage-that-wasn't "just one more time." It's been in the papers and everything. It's getting her upset; more than once, Tom or Nemo or I have had to stop someone from pestering her. She's tired of the whole thing, I think. Maybe she wants to forget it ever happened.

We still haven't talked, she and I. Don't really know what to say to her. She's asked me, once, whether I'm really all right after my little trip down the mine.

"Not to worry," I told her. "I'm as close to being all right as I ever was. Course, that's still a fair bit left of centre."

Not sure if that even made sense. But the point is, before all this Everett business, she would have laughed at that comment. When I said it, though, she kind of flinched.

Don't know what that bastard did to her, but dammit, I want my Bess back.

* * *

16 May 1900 

They threw us that dinner today. Rather nice; long tables in the town square covered in tablecloths and tons of food. About halfway through the meal, those federal marshals showed up to haul Everett and his buddies off to state prison. Bess was asked to tell the story one more time, because the marshals hadn't heard it, and she gave in.

While she was talking, I had a word with Tom, and we went off to the jail to see Everett for one last time. Since I was with him, nobody argued when we said we wanted a little privacy.

He looked at me through the bars of his cell. "So," he said, "come to gloat?"

"Nah. Not my style. I just wanted to see you locked up like this."

"Go to hell."

"Already been there, mate. You should know; you put me there."

He just glared at me; that's one thing I miss about having visible eyes. When I glare at people, they can't tell. "Well," I said calmly, "thought you ought to know that you owe your life to Agent Sawyer here. See, if it was up to me, you'd be dead."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I put my face close to the bars and lowered my voice. "Nobody hurts my Elizabeth and gets away with it."

Either I didn't sound as menacing as I was trying to sound, or he just didn't care, because he snorted. "She was almost _my_ Elizabeth," he reminded me coolly. "I guess after touring the world with you freaks, she was chomping at the bit for the chance to be with a normal man."

I reached through the bars as far as I could, trying to grab some part of him. I wanted to choke him again, with his bodyguards not on hand to stop me - but he was too far out of reach. He laughed at my efforts, and it was Sawyer who came and pulled me away from the cell. "Easy, Skinner, he's not worth it," he said quietly. He levelled a nice hard glare at Everett, who returned it. "Better to be an honest freak than a normal jackass," he added. "Have a good ten years."

Wish I'd thought to say that. About then, the marshals came in; it was almost time for them to leave. Tom and I left and didn't look back.

* * *

17 May 1900 

Today we left St. Petersburg, and already I feel a lot better. I needed to get away from that place. Too many memories, too many of them bad. It was dragging me down. Glad to be on the train heading back to Virginia. Soon we'll be back on the _Nautilus_ where we belong.

Kinda worried about Bess, though. She seems really down, not even writing much in that diary of hers. She just stares out the window a lot and doesn't say much. What, is she missing that clown?

* * *

21 May 1900

Got home last night, late. Never been happier to see this canoe. Back in our element, so to speak. Spent the night in my own bed for the first time in over a month, and actually slept well.

Spent a lot of time today with Mina and Henry. They never take a break, honestly; those scientific minds, always pursuing new knowledge. Bad as Nemo. Anyway, they're back to work on my antidote, think they're really onto something now. They always try to explain exactly what they're doing at a given moment with the thing, and I always nod and act like I understand what the devil they're on about, but the truth is that I don't really get most of it. So long as it works, that's all I care about.

Went down to the library around teatime and found Tom putting away Nemo's chess set. "She just left," he said, even though I didn't ask.

"Oh."

"She's not doing so well, you know."

"Yeah, I noticed. Been real quiet, hasn't she?"

"Well, she's confused, I think. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Perfectly true. There's absolutely nothing going on.

"You ever gonna tell her? You were rarin' to go back in St. Petersburg."

"Yeah, fat lot of good that did me."

"All right, so that idiot got in the way. He's not here now."

"I dunno. Maybe after they finish the antidote."

"You're waiting on that? Why?"

I didn't answer, but he seemed to figure out what I was thinking. Have I mentioned Sawyer's too smart for his own good? "I hope you aren't thinking about what Everett said to you in the jail. You know she's not like that."

"I know. I just...I'm not ready."

He seemed to accept that. "Okay, but for her sake - and yours - I hope you're ready soon. It's way too quiet around here for my liking." He grinned. Good lad, he is.


	9. Decided

**Only in America: Skinner's Story**

A TPDoEQ special edition

by Lady Norbert

* * *

23 May 1900 

They thought, today, that they had it. So close. But not close enough. Going to go crazy waiting, honestly. It was close enough, though, that I've stopped shaving my head. I want to have some hair when I become visible again.

Bess seems a bit more like herself. Still quiet, but she comes out of her room a little more often. She even laughed at dinner when Sawyer cracked a joke. I was starting to think I'd never hear that sound again, so it was a nice surprise.

Girl's been through too much in the past year, really. Father getting killed, meeting all of us...then there was Paris, and Egypt, and everything else. I've lost track of how many times she's almost died. But this is the first time anything's happened that seems to have done real permanent damage to her. Even shooting that de Gaulle slime didn't change her this much.

* * *

25 May 1900 

Nemo dropped in on us today, to see how the antidote was progressing. "I am very much interested," he said cheerfully, "to see what kind of trouble you can get into once we can see what you're doing."

"Yeah, guess my days of going through Mina's drawers are over," I replied, knowing full well that she could hear me. I was kidding, of course; haven't done that in ages. Didn't stop her from chucking a cushion at the back of my head, though.

* * *

27 May 1900 

They think they've nearly got it. Of course, they've thought that before, but they seem a little more serious about it this time.

Least I was able to tell Bess that much when I ran into her in the library. I was looking for Sawyer, who wasn't there, and I didn't want to interrupt her, but she caught me before I could leave again. So I sat down to talk to her for a bit, and when she asked how it was coming, I told her.

"Are you really going to take it?" she asked.

Well, yeah, of course I am. "It'll make shaving easier," I said.

"I suppose that's true," she agreed. And then she said, "I admit I'm curious to see what you look like."

Right, no pressure. "Nothing special," I warned her. Don't want her expecting too much, I'm just an average bloke.

Then I told her I needed to get back to the lab, which was more or less true, and that I'd see her at dinner. She gave me a kind of weak smile, and I grinned at her. Not quite like old times, but closer than we've come lately.

* * *

30 May 1900 

There's an actual face in my mirror.

The bloody antidote really worked. I still can't quite believe it.

Mina insisted on testing it herself. She took some of the regular serum, which they had made, and poof - she was gone. Then she took the antidote, and she came back. It really works. (Good thing, too; don't know what Jeks would've done if it hadn't.)

So, of course, we had to make a big production out of my taking it. Nemo was summoned, and Sawyer, who ran to get Bess. I took it before she got there, though; she took her time. I sort of grew a body from the inside out; I watched my hands come back into view. First there was this delicate network of blood vessels, then muscles, and bones, and finally skin. I could see the skin on my hands. No gloves.

She came in about then, and just sort of stared at me. I'm not sure what she was thinking. Everyone else was prattling on about what a great scientific achievement it was, and in Sawyer's case, how weird it is to see me with hair. Bess just kept staring, like she didn't know _what_ to think. Mina finally broke down and asked her, and all I heard her say was "Very nice." Don't know if she really meant it.

I kept looking in the mirror a fair bit, honestly. I mean, I was never all that crazy about how I looked, but it'd been so long, I couldn't quite remember myself. I knew I had blue eyes, but not which _kind_ of blue. The ginger hair was pretty much as I remembered it, but my forehead had gotten a bit higher, if you take my meaning. There were lines, too, that had never been there before. Not the most attractive face on earth, but definitely mine, and it was rather corking to see it again.

Nemo said something about ordering a special dinner to celebrate, and left. When I turned back from the mirror, I saw Bess was gone too.

"She went with Nemo," Sawyer told me.

"Oh."

"I think she liked it, Skinner," Mina said. "She was rather...wide-eyed."

"Probably shocked," I said, pretending to be amused. "Can't blame her; I'm a bit stunned myself. Don't really know how to thank you."

"Oh, that's easy," she replied. "Stay the blazes out of my drawers."

* * *

2 June 1900 

Can't quite get used to being visible. Don't think the others are having an easy time getting used to it either.

Got a bit tired of just wondering, so I out and out asked Bess what she thought. Don't know what I expected her to say, but what she did say was definitely not it. "It's still you either way, so as long as you're pleased with it, that's good enough for me."

What does _that_ mean? I can't tell if she likes it or not. And since she's one of the main reasons I went ahead and took the stuff, a straight answer would have been useful right about then.

* * *

June 1900 

Right, I've had enough of this. I've got to do something.

We're both going mad here, I can see it in her face. She needs to know what I have to tell her. And I need to know if there's any chance. After dinner, then. I'm just going to march in there and find out, once and for all, what she felt - or feels - for that bastard Everett. Then maybe I'll be ready.

* * *

5 June 1900 

Okay, last night was very interesting, to put it mildly.

Bumped into Sawyer on my way to her room. I didn't tell him what I was doing, but I guess he figured it out, because he wished me good luck and winked. Balmy Yank.

Anyway, got to her room and knocked, and she told me to come in. I don't think it was me she expected to see, because she looked a little surprised. I was pacing around the room a bit, not sure how to start. Almost afraid to start, really.

So I told her I wanted to talk to her about Everett. She looked a bit annoyed at that, and said, "Must we discuss him? I'd like to forget he even exists."

Most promising thing I'd heard out of her mouth in weeks. "Not a bad idea," I agreed. Then I told her a little about when I'd confronted him the day of their engagement dinner, when he'd had me tossed in the mine. She knew I'd done that, but I didn't give her much in the way of specifics. I told her how I knew something was wrong with the whole situation, how she just hadn't been herself and I wanted to know what Everett was really up to.

"I see. What did he say?"

_I just have to take the blush off your English rose... _

"I won't repeat it," I said. I'd started to get mad all over again just from remembering. "I knew he didn't love you, and he proved it."

"I'm aware that he didn't love me," she replied, calm as you please. That was encouraging. "What of it?"

So I asked her, flat out. "Did you love him?"

The shock on her face told me everything I needed to know. "Rodney, are you mad? Of course I didn't love him!"'

I felt better than I had in weeks, and I grinned at her, telling her I just wanted to be sure. "Couldn't have you pining for that bastard, now, could I?" But I was still a little bothered about the fact that she had liked him, and I asked her about that.

"Liked him, yes, for a time." She got up and moved over to the herbarium, near where I was standing, and started fussing with the pots. "He flattered me. I'm not used to receiving so much attention, it was nice."

Now, wait just a minute. She gets plenty of attention. "What are you on about?"

She apologised, then, and tried to explain that she's not used to men fawning over her like Everett did. "Mina might be used to that sort of thing, but I'm not." Then she sort of laughed. "I've always been a sparrow in a world full of peacocks."

I knew what she meant. I also knew she was wrong. But arguing with her would have been pointless.

"I like sparrows," I said. She sort of goggled at me then, like she didn't quite believe I'd said that. Once in a while, I do say the right thing.

But then she wanted details. How had I known, she demanded, that he didn't love her when he'd fooled just about everyone else? He had the entire town believing he worshipped the ground she walked on, but he hadn't tricked me, and she insisted on knowing why. I kept trying not to answer the question, saying that I hadn't believed it for a second, and we kept getting closer and closer to shouting at each other. Finally, when I'd said it was obvious, she exclaimed, "Only to you! How did you know what no one else knew?" And after all those weeks of waiting, I hit my breaking point at last.

"Because _I_ love you! You think I can't tell the difference?"

Oops. Hadn't meant to do that. We stopped, and stared at each other. "What did you say?" she asked.

Good question, that. "Did I say that out loud?"

I thought she might cry, especially when she said she didn't believe me. "I'm not falling for this again," she said. She turned away like she couldn't face me. "Every time we have this conversation, it always turns out I'm dreaming."

Wait a minute...

"You've dreamed about this?" And stupid me left the ring in my room.

"My heart breaks every morning when I wake up," she muttered. I couldn't stop myself from grinning, and I took her arm and turned her so she'd look at me. Her face was so red.

"Everett said something else to me that I never forgot," I told her. "He said, 'This isn't a fairy tale, Mr. Skinner. The princess isn't going to kiss you and turn you into a prince.'" The grin on my face was getting bigger, because I'd realised there was only one good way to settle the matter. "I figure, if you're dreaming, that's _exactly_ what should happen."

And I kissed her.

It took her a second or two before she reacted properly, and I almost expected she'd pull away and slap me. Instead, she reached up and started playing with my hair, and didn't pull away at all. I've kissed a couple women in my life, but this...this was very different. It was a bit like getting burned again, like in Mongolia with the flamethrower, only it was a different kind of burning. Not hotter, but...deeper? I don't know how to explain it, really, only that some kind of barrier seemed to have broken down between us, and the fire was consuming us both.

And then it was over, and I remembered that breathing is usually a good idea. Bess looked pretty dazed. Well, I'd kissed the princess, but I didn't seem to have turned into a prince, so I guess she wasn't dreaming. "I don't feel any different," I told her.

"You don't look any different either."

"I think, my Bess" - first time I ever called her that out loud - "that you really are awake."

I _really_ thought she was going to cry this time, honestly. She just muttered, "Oh, thank God," and leaned forward so her head was on my chest.

_Idiot,_ I thought, putting my arms around her, _what'd you leave the ring for? Eh, no rush, I guess. Important thing is that you know now._

There'd be time enough for kneeling and whatnot later. Suddenly, we had all the time in the world.

_Fin_


End file.
